Losing Her
by bLu3-Ph30nIx
Summary: It took losing her to figure out what she meant to him, now he'll never let her go. Never again.
1. Can't Be Without You

**Okay we all saw it. I don't care if it was a training simulation gone wrong in Miss Martian's mind... we ALL saw how Wally reacted to Artemis' "death." He didn't even give half of a fuck about his Uncle Barry's death compared to hers, as a matter of fact, he screamed louder than Megan when Artemis bit the dust. First he gets angry, glaring at the bioship wall like some enraged beast, snarling and screaming profanities at the aliens. Then how he tries to justify she's still alive by saying, "they aren't disenigration rays they're teleporter rays." Wally doesn't want to loose her. He never wants to loose her. And it just came to light. He loves her with all his heart. Why else would he say "She's alive, she has to be. " And then address the others in an after though. She is his everything. Even after they woke up, when Martian Manhunter was talking about her death and she had her head bowed down, Wally looks at her all concerned. Don't get me started on her. She gave him a rebreather and put his arm in a makeshift sling when he broke his arm, which she never did for ANYONE else. There is so much sexual tension between them it's almost not funny, but this is a story about the after effects. A oneshot. On a side note... he looks better in his Arctic uniform, but that may be because I hate yellow.**

The loss had crippled him, made him a greiver, it broke him into pieces under the stress of his uncontrollable emotions. Primal rage coursed through him, enducing bouts of vicious and blinding anger, making him lash out at his companions, or in other cases, inanimate objects. His thoughts had raced even faster than even _he _could process them. He was at war with himself, berating himself for being a coward for not running to save her, for not pushing her out of the way, for not being the one to be disenigrated so she could live, while his logical side told him he couldn't have predicted that that machine... that mechanical alien _monster_ that had taken her from him would shoot and its beam would hit _her_.

The anger hit Wally quickly. The white hot rage slithered around inside, coiling around his irratically beating heart. He became the snarling beast he had never let himself be, ready to tear into that glowing, one eyed murderer with his own teeth, to rend that metal with his hands, and have it beg for his mercy. He wanted it to bleed and to be coated in it so he would no it would never take anything so valuable from him again. He slammed his fists into the bioship controls, the pain never reaching his brain, it couldn't compete with the crippling sadness in his heart. It had shattered him and he vowed that every last one of those aliens would die. Artemis would not die in vain. He wouldn't allow it. Kaldur, however, would not allow him the gratification of wallowing in his hatred, he would not allow him the grieve. All he had wanted to do was cry, Wally West just wanted to _stop _and curl into a ball until his tears turned as red as blood, he just wanted her back. He longed to wake up from this dream, this nightmare and go back to arguing with her, just to see the heat tint her cheeks pink and watch her perfect mouth form he fiery comebacks. Wally just wanted to stared into the silver flamed inferno of her eyes once more. Artemis could not be dead.

His denial overtook the rage, it consumed him even faster. Artemis wasn't dead, she was just teleported somewhere else. He _knew _she was, why hadn't he seen in before. "_Hello Wally, she's just somewhere else."_ The place may not have been safe, but at least she was alive for him to rescue, for him to carry in his arms. He could be her safe place. His belief drove him, Wally had to find her, he just had to. He even comforted M'gann when Superboy had been vaporized, his faith was that strong... or rather the wool he had pulled over his own eyes was that _thick_. Until Robin smacked him in the face with the cold hard truth, they all were dead, the League, Uncle Barry, _Artemis_. They were all gone. The Boy Wonder couldn't find any of their bio signatures and Miss Martian couldn't hear there thoughts. Wally, ever the scientist, had been ready to argue. They could be held in a place that was blocking her telepathy, that was hiding their bio signatures somehow. They could be in suspended animation, their functions slowed down so they appear dead and their minds could be silent, forced into sleep. But even as he said them in his subconscious, Wally knew he had been wrong, he knew he had lost her.

The rage took him again, but he shoved it down. Anger would not help this suicide mission. He knew he would not be coming back from this alive, and the only comfort he had was he could be with her in death. When he stopped breathing the pain would stop and he wouldn't be aware of the hole in his heart anymore. If his last thought was how he stuck it to those monsters for her, he would die happy. Hopefully, he had reasoned, his dying, spasming mind would produce a fantasy world where he was with Artemis. She'd be smiling, blonde hair billowing behind her with her hand reaching out to him. When the explosion tore through him, he felt no pain, only relief and he grabbed her hand, gently squeezing and enveloping her into a warm hug. She had fit in his arms perfectly, before he was thrust back into his body.

Wally was mentally and physically exhausted, the light scorched his eyes but her forced them open. He found himself seeking her out, and releasing the breath he had been holding when he saw her hunched form, that was breathing raggedly, eyes closed in anguish but alive. Oh how he wanted to hold her, to comfort her and tell her how glad he was she was alive, how he wanted apologize for all their pointless arguments and just tell her he was so glad she was okay. Mostly though, he wanted to assure himself that Artemis was really there, to feel her meant she was tangible that she was really alive and he wasn't still in an hallucination. However, she didn't look like she wanted to be held, with her head bowed like that, he couldn't hep but be concerned. What was Artemis thinking about? What had happened to her while she was in a coma? Now he really wanted to wrap the archer in his arms.

Artemis was shivering though it wasn't even cold, this much he could make out from where he stood. The sweat dripped down her brow mixing with her silent tears that she probably though no one could see with her head down, but he could. It tore him in two to see her so distraught and hurt, however any words he had caught in his throat. Just why was he so concerned about her anyway. Sure he and she had become closer since Bialya, they fought less, they were voluntarily around each other more of the time and they could be considered friends. But why, _why_ did he feel the need to hold her close and let her cry on his shoulder. Why did he get so worked up when he thought he lost her. He'd have to blind to not see the look of disbelief Robin shot him when he hastily added the others to his rant about _her_ being alive to find as he tired to cover himself. Frankly he didn't give a damn about them, he wanted to make sure _she _was okay. He hadn't even gotten angry over the Flash's death, and he was his uncle. Artemis was just a girl, just a friend, but she was more important than everyone.

Now he was just sitting here in his bed, _immobile_, staring at the wall of his room, processing his thoughts. He wasn't even sure he blinked, though for all the stillness of his boy his mind was in a frenzy. What was she to him? He didn't want to imagine life without her, which is why he had tried so hard to convince himself she was was still alive in that alternate reality turned hell. When he thought he lost her it felt like his world has been ripped to shreads and left to fall around him. He felt like he had so much he wanted to tell her, he was so ready to scream at her for leaving him and tell him he never let her get hurt again. He was so ready to just hold her close. However, now he just felt like he was running a hamster wheel at super speed in his mind, with one word playing over and over. _Artemis_.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Artemis was in hell. She had died, she watched as her own body vaporized, she felt herself fall into blackness, into the nothingness of a coma. For all she knew she was dead, gone, and floating in the netherworld her mind had created for her. But even in the ebony field of nothingness, she could hear the echoes of her friend's screams of her name, she could hear the anger in Wally's voice when he vowed to kill every last one of those damned extraterrestrial assholes. She could hear him saying her name, trying in vain to believe that she was still alive, that she was teleported somewhere. There was longing and hysteria in that voice, with underlying pain and sorrow, and she was forced to realize... he cared for her, more than she thought he did. Her name was always first on his lips and he spoke with such finailty. She found it odd he would speak of her that way before even his deceased family. Artemis was sure he stumbled to hide what he said a few times, tacking on they're all alive in a rush of words that couldn't even be half deciphered or taken seriously. It was plain to see the only thing on his mind was her.

It made her wonder, just what did he feel for her. He hadn't even shead a tear for The Flash, but here he was getting mad over her death, denying she was dead. Here he was _grieving _over her. She felt the knife twist in his heart as he had to face the truth, that she was never coming back, and reigning himself to accept it. She could hear frustrated growl, and she just wanted to hug him a hold him and let him know she was still there and beat Robin senseless for dashing his hopes like that. But she couldn't, she couldn't even feel her own arms or legs, she wasn't even sure she had them. She hated causing him this pain, and hated herself for being completely useless and helpless.

The explosion racked her earbuds with sound and blinded her black world white for a split second and she couldn't hear him anymore, and that scared her, made her heart clench in terrible anguish. He was gone too. She felt herself long to hear the deep soprano of his voice, to hear him crack one of his jokes, to hear him yell and scream and agrue with her. She missed what they had, the topsy turvy love hate relationship she had with the redheaded speedster, but now they couldn't have that, ever again.

The tears pricked her eyes, and she felt them running down her cheeks. Wally, he had grown her, she could imagine being without him, he was a force that was always there like gravity and if it ever ceased to exist global tragedy would ensue. Wally being gone, it _could not _happen, never. It left a gaping, painful rift inside of her. She felt lost and alone, even in this world of darkness she could feel the loss of him and it was worse that the numbness.

Revelling in her thoughts, she was wrenched from her mind and into a bright room of the cave. Immediately her eyes shut as she rolled of the cold, concrete slab she was laying on. She didn't even listen to explanation, all Artemis heard was something about her death caused Miss Martian to go crazy and actually believe the rouse which made them all believe it. This was her fault for dying, she sent M'gann into madness by getting herself killed and then slipped into a _coma _worrying everyone else. She did this.

Her head suddenly felt like it weighed a ton, and all she could do was hold into down in shame. The tears ran down Artemis' face and for once she didn't care about her image of being tough and sassy. She caused the most terrifying psychological event for the team, as she noted them all drenched in a cold sweat, pained and shivering with fear. This was her fault. She had made Wally feel that anger and grief, and he cared about her. She didn't deserve his care, she didn't deserve his grief. Wait... shouldn't that be _their _grief? The confusion weighed on her just as much as much as her shame and she just cried more. She couldn't bring herself to look at them, at _Wally_. After what she had done, getting herself killed, she didn't think she could ever look them in the eye again. But Artemis was used to being an outcast, she was used to having to work on her own, she just didn't want to anymore.

It had been so refreshing to actually have people she could lean on, that had her back, to work towards a goal with other people was something foreign to her but she found she liked it. She liked having them around, she liked being able to let her guard down just a little and not be on edge all the time. But she had endangered them. Why did it always seem she was a danger to everyone around her, to the people she cared for? Especially Wally. His anger, his denial, it cut at her. She spared a glance at him and saw he was staring at her, the concern gracing his features, which baffled her to no end. How, after all of this, could he still feel compassion for her, after all she had done? She didn't desrve it.

Artemis found herself on the couch, how she got there was beyond her. She was just rocking back and forth on the piece of furniture, clearly traumatized by all that happened. She replayed her death over and over, every detail, scrutinizing what she could've done different to stay alive, to stay with Wally so he wouldn't have been so angry and alone. She just wanted to be with him now, to comfort him. It was only right after all she had done. Moving, however, was hard. Her body just wanted to stay and wallow in self pity for the rest of the night, and her thoughts weren't helping. Artemis didn't think he would want to see her, that he had gotten over whatever insanity that caused him to waste his care for her in first palce; she expected him to blame her, and she didn't know if she could handle that. It was one thing to blame herself, but it felt so different for him to blame her, the very thought chilled her blood and made the tears fall even faster.

She knew one thing, if he was feeling anything like her, his thoughts were his enemy right now, and that being alone was probably eating him up inside; if she wasn't brave, Artemis was nothing. She would be the first to do what they all couldn't do. They all wanted to reach out, but they couldn't as they watched the deaths of their friends again and again and thinking how it would've been if it wasn't a simulation, if it was actually real. No one could bear that loss, they had all become brothers and sisters... even lovers in their own right, and they knew that they'd be taken away from each other eventually. Now they'd have to add an again to the end of that sentence, and the second time would be real. Right now though... they needed each other and someone had to make a move, someone had to try to make things normal again.

Getting up she walked down the corridor, straight to Kid Flash's room

**XXXXXXXXXX**

He could hear the footsteps before the inevitable knock sounded on his door. Slowly he cracked his limbs into a postion to get up and padded over to the door to tell whoever it was he didn't want to talk before closing the door in their face and laying back in his bed. What he wasn't expecting was a disheveled archer, blonde hair wild with strands coming out of it's usual haphazardly neat ponytail, with bloodshot grey eyes. He couldn't possibly tell her to leave after she braved the trek down here to talk to him, especially after thinking of her. He could hardly contain himself from pulling her close to him, but she looked like she would break under the pressure of what would surely be a bone crushing hug.

"Can I come in?" He moved out of the way to allow her enterance, a silent comply.

Artemis walked past his stiffly before turning to face him and starting her spiel with a sigh. "I know what happened today rattled us all, and you may not want to see me because it's all my fault for it anyway, but I wanted to see if you were okay. I don't like us being all messed up and disjointed, we're a team and need to work past this, and we can't do it by avoiding each other and hoping it gets swept under the rug. Please, Wally, just tell me you're okay."

Staring at her quietly, Wally appraised her breifly. She was trembling like a scared child, biting at her lip with her eyes downcast. She was Artemis, but the event had changed her, and he didn't like it at all. He wanted her fire back, but all he saw was ice. He had to fix this somehow, make her the way she was. He stepped toward her, and hugged her... she fit perfectly. She gasped, and despite all the tears she had already shed, she felt herself crying again into his broad sholder like a small girl. She was suddenly that child watching Chesire leave again, and she held onto Wally just wailing like banshee. Her arms shakily wrapped around in an attempt to return the gesture, and she cried more.

"Shh... it's okay. It's not your fault. How could you think that?" His voice was soft.

"B-B- Because I died, I got myself killed. It's all my fault, I made M'gann lose control... it was me, it was all me." She was sobbing now, breaking down in his arms. It felt so good to cry. She let it all out, pain from all the years hit her and Artemis felt herself reliving ever horror from her life. She let it go.

"That wasn't your fault it was all a part of the simulation it was supposed to get harder, it was supposed to test us as a unit and how we'd function without one of us.. if we could make up for what was lost. You were just unlucky to be first. If anything it should've been me." She stilled, sobbing ceased, though her body still hiccupped and spasmed as his hold tightned. "I should've protected you Artemis, I should've gotten you out of there and saved you from having that fate. It's my fault you died... mine. This happened because of me, and my incompetance."

"Wally!" Her voice was shrill when she pushed herself from him, his arms, his warmth in snger. "How can you say that? You would've died if you had done that. Do you know how I would've felt if you would've died because of me! The guilt would've been worse that it is now. I would've had to deal with being the _direct _cause of your death. I couldn't take it. I couldn't take being the reason you died, like I can't take feeling this way. I can't take feeling like I messed up, like I was the one who cause this all to happen. But if you added your death onto it... it would kill me Wally... I don't want to lose you!"

"AND I DIDN'T WANT TO LOSE YOU!" He was angry now. How could she feel that way, couldn't she see it killed him to see her die, couldn't she see what it did to him? "I felt like someone ripped out my heart Artemis! You were gone! GONE! And I couldn't handle that, I need you around! I just wanted it all to be undone... I couldn't take it. I just wanted you here for me to argue with, for me to laugh with! I didn't even care half as much about my uncle and aunt dying before my eyes, as I did about your death! CAN'T YOU SEE I LOVE YOU!"

Her anger left her, and she stared at him. He was breathing hard at first, but then he looked sheepish and stared hard at the now interesting floor. Did she hear him right? Did he say he loved her?

"I love you Artemis, it took me losing you to figure it out. All I wanted was to have you back,. Do you know how relieved I was that this was a simulation? And you're _blaming _yourself. Artemis, I'm glad that you're here, I'm glad your alive and well, but I don't want to see you like this. To see you cry, to see you kick yourself, it _hurts_ me. And it only makes it worse because I couldn't protect you, what if I can't protect you and next time... next it's real. I can't lose you again... I never wanted to lose you the first time."

She was struck mute. This boy, this redheaded angel love her. She was hyper aware then. Artemis counted everyone of his auburn lashes, every brown gold speck in his emerald eyes, and every freckle on his handsome face. She took in the unruly, yet spiked hard that had every strand in place in an organized mess. She took in his pectoral muscles straining through his too tight white beater that hugged his abdominal muscles, the way his hands were clenched in fists and introverted stance. He wouldn't look at her, but his words spoke volumes. He loved her. He actually loved her.

He took her silence for rejection and felt himself turn away to cry, until she spoke., "I could still hear you Wally. I could hear your pain. I was trapped in a world of nothing, but I could still hear you speak. Even though it was filled with hurt and hate, I was glad to have your voice, but then it stopped and I didn't even have that. I never want to hear silence again. As annoying as you can be I can't imagine life without your voice, without _you_." She tooks breath. "I love you too."

His head whipped toward her inhumanly fast, and he crossed the distance between him even faster. He stared at her, electricity crackling off of his body in want, in _need_, and his eyes bore into hers with such passion it scorched her soul. Then his lips were on hers, gentle and fierce at the same time. He was holding her like she would break, or he taking from him again. He needed to make sure this was real, that this was happening. He chewed on her bottom lip softly as his tongue raking over her lips, _begging_ her for enterance. Shocked at first, Artemis responded with fevor, allowing him access. He explored every crevice of her hot mouth, bending lower and tilting her head back just a little more to reach the farthest corners.

Artemis flicked her tongue under the senstive underside, causing the most sinful groan to be ripped from his chest into their kiss. She tasted like cinnamon fire, sweet and spicy and he wanted more. She felt his hands slide down to grip her rounded bottom and knead it with his large hands while he pressed her closer to his chest in unbridled want. She lifted her own hands to his chest, feeling the contours of his abs, deep and defined with his runners physique. Needing the feel his flesh, she slipped her fingertips under his shirt, and felt the heat of his kin and hardness of his muscles.

He growled like a beast at the feather light touches of her soft hands against him, and grabbed her bottom particularly hard. He poured his fear, his need, and his love for her into the kiss. Her wanted her know he'd protect her as best her could, that he never leave her and let her fall. He'd alwasy be there with her. He wanted her to see his desperation for her, and how devestated he was when she was gone. So he kissed her like it was the last thing he would ever do. He held onto her like she was his lifeline. He would show just how much he really loved her.

Wally walked them to the wall, still kissing Artemis with all he had. She was closer her to him now, between the wall and his need with nowhere to go and no way to get waya from him. The kiss deepened futher as Artemis moved her hands to his fiery locks. His hair was soft as she tangled her fingers in it pressing him closer to her mouth. She didn't want to stop, if they did she might have to think about him being gone again.

The beast in him howled, he need to feel her _now_. He fipped her so her ass pressed against him, its soft firmness against his hard on. He ground into her, kissing her neck and sucking so hard he painted red splotches against the sunkissed tan of her skin. He here the moans coming from her that made him grind harder and slip hs hand under her shirt to cup her breast. He could feel the hardness of her nipple and he pulled and twisted it in a sadistic massage. His other hand slipped below her waistband into the hot space between her legs. He ghosted over the nub, teasing her with his rubbing. Artemis ground against his hand, not satisfied with what he was doing, irritated because of his teasing, and he knew. He smirked against her and slide a thick digit inside of her.

The intrusion ripped more moans from her throat as she gasped in rythm with his ministrations and groud harder into his palm. Wally was practically biting her neck and she loved it, the hard on against her ass was rubbing against her as he ground against her in turn. It was getting unbearably tight in his boxers, and the need to feel her clenched around him was becoming daunting. Ripping her from the wall he threw her to his bed before climbing on top of her. Wally allowed himself one moment to satre at the lovely flush on her face, her unbuttoned pajama top that revealed the lacy forest bra underneath. The bra that was pushing her breast up in the most alliring of ways. He couldn't wait anymore.

He tore the undergarment from her, he'd have to take her shopping to buy a new one after this, to suck one of the pert golden brown nubs. He swirled the tip of his tongue around her areola, his breath hot and shending shivers down her spine. Two digits were fervently stretching her wet sex, and she was screaming his name. It sounded so raw and ragged with her panting like she was, and he wanted her to say it louder. It egged him on. Trailing kisses down to her dripping wetness, he plunged his slick muscle inside her. It was still the same cinnamon fire of her mouth, just more acute to his taste buds. Wally licked her deeply, hands fondling her chest. Artemis pressed his head deeper and deeper as he tongued her clit. She saw the edges of her vision go white, she was about to burst. Of course at that time he stopped.

She opened her eyes, esctasy leaving toglare at him for even daring to think he could stop, when she say him positioning himself after pulling off her underwear. He leaned down and kissed her again. It was softer, more delicate as he thrust himself in. She understood at once he did it to help ignore the pain she'd feel. The tears pricked her eyes, but she kept kidding him as he thrusted slowly at first so she could get used to it. Her legs wrapped around him and she dug her heels into him, urging him to go faster, which he obliged. He thrust deeper and deeper each time and she could only rake her nails across his back and ravage his lips with her own. They were both so slick from sweat, and he hairtie was lost in the frenzy, freeing her blonde hair to billow around her.

The white seeped into her vision again, overtaking it completely as she screamed his name on final time as her came inside her, her name on his lips. They were both panting, and she kissed his boyish yet chiseled features in earnest sweetly. His head lay in the junction her neck and chest, beathing still heavy. When Wally regained some of his compasure he covered them both with the sheeted of his bed and held her tired form closer. She was half asleep, staring at him with half lidded eyes, eyes filled with love for him. Artemis smiled a small smile, before placing a kiss on his forehead and falling asleep, but not before muttering a tired, yet heartfelt 'I love you.'

He placed his chin on her head, her soft breath tickling his jugular. He'd keep her safe through the night and forever afterwards. He would protect her and would never go through what he went through today again. Never again would he lose her.

"I love you too." He meant it

**Read and Reveiw**


	2. To Love Is To Protect

**I** **feel like it'd be better to continue and someone asked me to, and I thought it was a good idea, so no oneshot. I like the Spitfire pairing so much I re-watched 'Failsafe.' And you know what, for a cartoon character, Wally is pretty sexy. My revelations were so amusing... when did Wally's shoulders get so broad? When did he get so built? When did he get attractive? And he looks good in black too. His superhero outfit needs to either be the white Artic one, or the black stealth one because the red and yellow just hurts my soul. Young Justice is finally making some head way into getting them together. I'm sure we all noticed he didn't hit on Zatanna at all AND he's stopped hitting on M'gann, plus they haven't really bickered. They're getting closer and actually not arguing. Besides that, after re-watching Failsafe, when Martian Manhunter tell's him he's wrong about Artemis being alive Wally FREAKS. And I mean like "I don't give a fuck if you can flatten me with your telepathic powers, you're going to take back what you said because she's alive dammit" type freaks, and then there's the sheer deperation in his voice when he says "Artemis is alive" after thinking there telepotion rays and Robin's all iffy about it, Wally sounds so close to hysterics when he says "no maybe, SHE'S ALIVE... they all are." It broke my heart. And let's not get started on the "I regret not telling her" face he made when Robin bitch slapped him with the truth. Wally has feelings for her. Artemis is more ambiguous, but it's obvious she likes him too. She stopped appraising Superboy's bod, which admittedly, Wally's not too far off from the clone, and she's been nicer.**

**bLu3-Ph30nIx ;)... p.s. What the hell happened to the soldier they zetaed before Superboy?**

He had watched her sleep, in the hours of breaking sunshine when the morning was young, the light tickled his eyes awake and he watched her. Truthfully, he had been afraid to open them, he was terrified she wouldn't be there anymore, that she either thought last night was a mistake and left without saying as much as a goodbye, or that he had imagined it all due to his overactive and hyperactive imagination. It wasn't beyond him to think the pressure on his chest was something other than the archer. What type of other it could be, he had no idea, but Wally wasn't good when he was panicky, and he certainly was right now. Artemis was more than able to unwrap his arms from around her, get up from the bed without rousing him, and sneak away without making a sound. Wally didn't know what he would do if he heard the 'last night was a mistake' speech come out of her mouth, but it wasn't anything short of destroying some nearby wall or harming himself with something sharp and dangerous. God, what had this girl _done _to him?

Anxiety clawed it's way around his insides, it's icy touch lingering in his mind. What if she _did _think this was a mistake? With her frazzled nerves and sadness clouding her judgement, that passionate night could just be a lasp of sanity on her part. Artemis could end up veiwing it as a moment of weakness, it could mean nothing to her. The saying 'one man's trash is another's treasure' can be reversed. He treasured the night's intimacy, he revelled in her moans and sighs and tucked away the secrets they had shared to each other and hopefully only each other. She had been his first, was he her's? For all Wally knew, he was just another notch on her bedpost as she made her way up the ladder.

His eyes were still closed, which was not helping at all. The images of her bucking into another man's thrusts, someone who wasn't him, making her moan in those sexily sinful tones and taking her farther into the clutches of ecstacy. Tears filled behind his eyelids, why would someone like her want to be with him in the first place? Wally was already genetically deficient due to his red hair, and he was on the scrawnier side if you asked him, he always felt ashamed standing next to Conner, and he was nowhere near as smart as Robin. Why would someone so beautiful and confident pick him? Maybe last night shouldn't have happened, then he wouldn't be feeling like he opened himself up only to be hurt, crushed under her harsh laugh at his feelings. That's why he made it seem like he took nothing seriously, Wally never wanted anyone to see just how insecure he was, how he berated himself constantly.

He thought everyone pitied him, the Flash, his teammates. They humored him by letting him stay, but he was just a liabilty and loud mouthed, blowhard passing as a hero; but they were heroes who never left anyone behind, even annoying redheads that never thought before acting. He rushed into things and always put his friends, people he cared for, in danger. How many times had the Flash rescued him because of his own reckless behavior? How many times had he given away the teams position? Artemis could never go for him, never really love him like he loved her.

However, even as he thought these things, Wally wanted to know, he wanted to open his eyes and see if she had pulled the old pillow switcheroo or if she was really still there. He told himself, if Artemis was gone he'd act as if nothing happened, even though he knew even _he _wasn't that good of an actor. Putting on an arrogant, jokester facade of Kid Flash was one thing, but pretending he hadn't given a piece of his soul to the blonde spitfire was something else entirely. Someone would definitely notice his moping and self-loathing if he had to try and act like last night didn't happen, someone might actually really start to give a damn, a _real _damn.

Wally was debating whether he should just brave a glance at his side, brave letting the light into his eyes and illuminate his crushingly epic fail, when a soft intake of air jolted him from his musings. Lids snapped open and he immediately looked to down into a mess of golden locks. The sun bounced off of them, lighting up the soft hues of honey and platinum in her hair that which curling wildly in springs that caressed his cheeks. The anxiety ebbed away, and Wally couldn't help but smile and lean back to get a good look at her face. His Artemis was still here, sleeping soundly against his chest. Her lips were curled into a gentle smile as she laid on her hands that were pressed to him. She looked so angelic with the light making her glow, her tanned skin almost golden with an unearthly sheen. He could slightly see her breast from underneath her messily twisted pajama top, the nipple poking out from under the folds and reminding him of it's feel and taste so much that a smirk crossed his face.

Breathing softly, she subconsciously pulled herself closer to him, Wally's own breath hitched. She was beautiful, and dare he say it, she was his. Enveloping her into a caressing hug, he startled her awake. Those grey eyes widened so he could see the blue and black specks swirling around in them before they returned to normal size. Artemis stared at him intently for a moment, and he felt all his doubts and self loathing coming back to him as he braced himself for her inevitable grimace as she turned her back to him and left. His self- satisfied smirk disappeared abruptly. Wally was shocked for the second time in less than a minute.

Artemis pecked him on the cheek, her smile genuine and wide now, a smile he had never seen on her before and he already loved. He couldn't help but return her enthusiasm and felt his smirk returning, evolving into a full fledged grin. He shifted and they both lay there, under the sheets, lying on their sides staring at one another with a love only a simulated 'death' experience could produce. Wally shifted closer to Artemis and once again had her in his arms, how could he have doubted her?

Artemis let her eyes fall shut and found herself recounting the moments that lead up to this. It felt so good to feel this way, to feel adored. This had never happened before, she never felt wanted, not like this, she always felt like she was expected to do something, to be someone other than who she wanted to be. But here she was, with Kid Flash, feeling lke she was on the top of the world. She could have let her doubts destroy this moment, but it was her first of hopefully many, and she didn't want to be the one to ruin it. Artemis savored this moment like a child savored the last piece of candy they had at hand.

She loved the way this boy made her feel like a person, not a tool, a weapon. He gave her a chance to feel, to be alive and function like a normal teenage girl when she was anything but. Normality was a luxury she couldn't afford. Until now. She felt the telltale flutter of butterflies in her chest that many girls talked about, she felt the weakness in her kness at the sight of his handsome smirk, and she couldn't help but join in when he laughed. His laugh was so hard to describe. It was the perfect, rich middle ground, lower and sensual when need be, and light and lilting when it called for it. It was ever adapting just like he was, and for all intents and purposes, his laugh was a sheild from her terrible moods. When he was laughing she just couldn't be in that mood anymore, Wally made her let go.

Before, this all happened, before M'gann spiraled out of control in her own mind, she wouldn't been upset with herself for allowing such feelings. Artemis would've thought herself weak for falling for someone so pigheaded, so boorish. When she died and heard his emotions, heard the terror and pain, she saw for all his arrogance, Kid Flash had a heart. He was just covering it up with his attitude. She had been a master at hiding who she was, and she took no time in understanding why he hid behind his show-boatery. He was afraid. She had been as well, for most of her life, until he showed her that there was no need to be. Last night, the night she died... she hand learned at least three lessons of a lifetime, but the one that stood out the most was, despite how rude and snarky she was to him, Wally still found something in her to love. He had chipped away all the armor and hurt by saying those three simple words to her. Artemis saw there was no need to hide anymore... if someone could love her, then they could love her faults, and one of the biggest one was her attitude.

But he, Wally had broken through, and she would do the same for him. Show him there was nothing he had to hide from her ever again, because she would show him what he had showed her. Unconditional love. It was the best gift she had ever gotten. And dammit, she'd start showing how appreciative she was right now. So she had stayed the night, scared out of her mind that when morning came he'd throw her out and be disgusted with her, disgusted with doing something so imtimate with the likes of her. But he hadn't. She'd woken up and looked in his emerald-not eyes, she saw he was afraid of the same rejection. Somehow Artemis had to show him he wasn't in danger of that. So she kissed him. A kiss to show she would always be there and she'd protect his heart just like he vowed to protect her.

A blush broke out on her cheeks. She remembered, sleep had almost taken a complete hold of her, when she heard him respond.

'I love you too.' It wasn't a grand proclaimation, and she found she liked his simplicity better. Her feelings were reciprocated and that's what really trully mattered. Wally would never be left to wallow in doubt and self-pity, she wouldn't let him hurt hat way; she would show him time and time again she was here to stay. _Forever_. As that last thought consumed her, Artemis moved forward thorugh the already shortened distance and kissed him full on.

Wally, of course, kissed her back just as deeply, relieved and doing the proverbial fist pump in his mind. _She _had kissed_ him_, and she wasn't forcing herself to do it. Maybe she could love him like he loved her, maybe this would last. He could only hope, as he deepened the kiss, plunging his tongue inside her hot mouth and tickling the roof. He felt her palms slide down his chest, to the elastic of his waist. Artemis, had always loved to tease him in everything, and this was no exception. She tauntingly ran a fingertip over his length, the senstive member shuddering with the tingles her touch was sending through him. She cupped him, the tip wet with precum and heard Wally utter a gutteral growl while biting her lip and sucking it into his own salivating mouth.

He was so annoyed with her right now. Of all the times to tease him and drive him crazy, she picked now? Two could play it that game. He stopped kissing her and brought his head down to her waitng mound of flesh. He harshly took her nub between his teeth and bit down, applying enough force to make her gasp. Not one to be outdone, Artemis gave a have tug on his testicles and tenderly rubbed him up and down. Wally sucked harder, biting and swirling in tandum, while Artemis jacked him off. He thrust hismelf into her hand, he needed more friction, while he sucked and fondled her breasts in in earnest. One of his hands moved and rubbed her sopping wet clit, a finger pounding in and out of her.

For each of her pulls, he plunged deeper and deeper into the wet folds, while his mouth alternated sucking nipples. Artmeis was damn near screaming again and he could feel her getting close, involuntary shivers running down her spine. To hell with the teasing. He was terribly hard because her hands, he just wanted to fuck her right then and there. He ripped her hand from him, ready to replace his fingers in her womanhood with something _much_ larger... but not before getting revenge. His grabbed his member and rubbed his tip to her hole. She felt his pulsating organ, so close but so far away, and she bucked into him, urging him to just fuck her, to pet her down, to do _anything_.

Wally, who was actually good at torment, would've keep her writhing in want with sadistic glee if he wasn't so ready to just break her. He grabbed her hips, knowing they might bruise with his roughness, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Besides, it looked like his little archer like it rough and raw, He wouldn't complain. He felt her brace for his entery while he positioned hinself. In one thrust he'd be inside her again, and he'd have Artemis riding up his headborad saying his name. Wally thrusted into her.

"KF, Artemis, if you to are done fucking like rabbits, get dressed! Bats has a mission for us! Get ready!" Robins voice rang through the door, and killed the mood. Literally. Wally could feel himself going down with every words the Boy Wonder spoke until he was once again limp. If looks could burn through doors and kill, Robin would be dead twice over. Artemis was glaring at the door right along with him, she threw a quick glance, and they both silently agreed he would pay. Couldn't he let them finish? Never, Wally already knew, his best friend was a dick, and enjoyed fucking with him like he did everyone else. It was embarrassing to know _**all** _of the others had possibly heard them going at it. Plus, they knew better than to make Batman wait, even if it was incredibly cruel to send them on a mission after what happened. Be ready for anything his ass, Batman was was inhuman.

Sighing he picked Artemis up bridal, and headed to the shower in his room. Maybe they could get in a quickie.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The six members of Yound Justice filled into the darkened room of the cave fos the Dark Knight's debriefing. The stood ready and rigid for what ever the mysterious hero had for them. Though they were still broken from the mind fuck they had yesterday, they were will to put there on problems out of the way for the people they vowed to protect with everything they had. That's what it meant to be a savior, it meant laying your life on the line regardless of what was happening at home, regardless of the pain you feel. It meant standing up even when there was nearly nothing to stand for, so none of theam were going to let innocents suffer even after losing everything they had. The members of Young Justice would fight to keep them safe, not everyone had to lose everything, not everyone would have to bear that burden. No... the team would not let them lose everything, they would fight for the world.

Batman could sense the valor the young team had, and he had to say he was impressed. Many a hero had been broken by similar circumstances, but here they were, barely out of childhood, taking on the job of men and women, and doing a damn good job of it. They had seen each other die, they had seen they're loved ones being destroyed and they were still here. Trully the members of the Justice League had underestimated them. Batman knew they were hurting, but he saw the definace in their eyes, they would not let a training exercise gone wrong stop them from what they were bred to do. He would've smiled if he didn't think it would cause them ll to havea mass heart attack, but he was proud of them. It was hard to keep the praise out of his voice when he spoke.

"As I'm sure you all remember, your last mission had you cross paths with the supervillain sect know as the Injustic League, and I know you all are well aware Poison Ivy was one of the members. After the other League members and I arrived and took them into custody, Ivy used her plant manipluation powers to escape and go into hiding. The League has gone to great lengths to find and recapture her, and we have found her location in the Amazonian rainforest due to an intercepted transmission. A group of scientists were filming a documentary on a rare orchid that grows there. They had... dangerous... run in with Ivy, prompting the League to make capturing her a top priority. Your mission is to find Ivy and encompassitate her long enough for us to bring her into custody."

"Let's go kick some plant lady butt!" At Wally's outburst, they others nodded their heads in approval, though they were much more sutble than the speedster. The League was finally giving them missions they felt were worthy of their time, they weren't little kids in their eyes anymore. It felt good to finally have some of the senior heroes trust and respect.

"Indeed." Batman's eyes narrowed. This mission would be a true test of whether or not they could really work pass a traumatizing event and get the job done. "Be warned, since the destruction of the Injustice League base, and the subsequent death of the large plant antenea that Ivy veiwed as a... child, the villainess has been... _adled._ She is not to be taken lightly." There was a hint of worry in Batman's voice, years of living with him Robin could tell when something was particularly troubling the caped crusader. There was something Bats wasn't telling them, and by the puzzled look on the faces of his teammates, the Boy Wonder was not the only one who knew. Bats never took the time to warn them before, he would come and tell them the mission, leaving them to come up with the strategy as he deemed them capable. Something had happened.

"Forgive the interuption Batman." Kaldur's calm voice echoed around the cave. Of course he was the one to voice the collective thoughts of the team," What do you mean by the word adled, and what exactly happened in the scientists encouter with Ivy?"

Batman knew they would be curious, but for once he wished they would leave well enough alone. Then again, that wasn't in the teams nature. "Perhaps it would be better if you saw what happened with your one eyes. Computer, lastin incoming transmission from the Amazon forest at 0700 hours."

The screen instantly came up, and a young woman, with bright blue eyes and inky locks stared at the camera. Her glasses glinted in the dim sunlight, while she smilled and talked animatedly at the camera she was holding at herself. "Finally, after months of searching and deadends, we've found the elusive and rare blue orchid of the Amazon. This orchid, known locally as the Angel's Brew, secretes a nectar which can be used to treat blood born illness. If applied correctly, a new treatment for those with blood ilnesses could be produced to masses, and diseases such as lukemia could be contained, possibly cured. it would be a wonderful medical breakthrough and save thousands of lives."

As she talked, she faced the camera towards the other three members of her teams were collecting samples, picking a generous amount of the opalescent flowers and placing them carefully into airated jars. They looked victoriously at the camera, and went back to the task at hand. The lead scientist spoke again. "We are all happy to be a part of this expedition and possibly hold the key to help healing the human race. I'm thankful I-"

She was cut off mid sentence by a deranged cackle, and sing song voice that was clearly demented. "Heal the human race?" A shadow could be seen in the corner of the lens. " Help heal the beasts that are killing my babies, can't your hear them screaming as you rend them from their vines, _their homes_... all for the sake of research. All for the sake of _humans._" Poison Ivy came into veiw, half her face shadowed, but one eye could be seen. It was wide, crazed, the pupil dialated to startling proportions, but still some how empty and dead of emotion. Half of an empty smile could be seen. "You offer life to monsters that don't deserve to live, and for that you must be punished."

Two thick tree roots erupted from the ground, striking at lightning fast speed, and one embeddied itself in the head of one of the men. The root hit with such force, it tore some his brain from his skull, splattering it on the forest floor. He gasped, mouth trembling, as the other vine came from above and ripped right through him, tearing him in half. The two sides fell oppsite each other. The lens was shaking as the woman holding the camera looked down at her fallen comrade. It captured the image of his intestines falling out, and his stomach acid eating away at his insides. Liquified organs blended with the blood oozing from his body.

The survivors screamed, the scene swiveling and bouncing as they ran. The roots and vines were too fast, the only other woman, older that the first, had her head rended from her shoulders. Her body crumpled to the forest floor in front of the remaining female. Another scream broke out from somewhere in the background, meaning the only other member of the expedition had been left to a gruesome fate unknown. The members of Yound Justice could hear the pants of the woman. She was frantic, running in circles, until she came face to face with Ivy.

Still crazed, Ivy laughed, standing in all her plant wielding glory, vines and roots poised to strike behind her. "Now you die," a voice too cold to belong to Ivy, too hate filled, came from the green skinned femme fatale's mouth before she let lose, plant spears rushing at the only survivor. Static. The crinkling sound filled the cave, and the team could only stand in shocked, sondering how this could happen. They had just regained composure when the camera sputtered back to life.

Her body was skewered with a number od sharp roots and vine, Poion Ivy hadn't even bothered to rip them out. Her face was frozen in a terrfied scream, her glasses broken and shtterd into wide open eyes. You could here the laugh of a killer follow before the static mercifully came back. Silence suffocated the team, Batman steeled himself against the onslaught of regret.

"You leave in 30 miuntes. Be ready."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Saying the ride in the bioship was uncomfortable was an understatement. It was filled with tension and nervous energy. Could they really handle this? Poison Ivy was never a light weight criminal, but seeing her like that, shoke the team hard. Miss Martian was visibly fretting. She kept bitng her lip and glancing at Superboy worriedly. The clone was staring straight ahead, tight lipped. He was gripping the seat of the bioship so hard, M'gann had to tell him he was hurting it. Only then did he release his hold, but Superboy did not so much as glance in the martian's direction.

Robin was inspecting a batarang, turning it over and over in his hands nervously, clearly rattled. Nothing was wrong with the gadget, it just seemed he wanted to something, _anything_, other than talk. His voice would btray his fear, and he didn't want anyone to know just how afraid he was. Aqualad seemed to be trying to formulate a plan, but at the fristrated look on his face he couldn't. He was no doubt distracted by Ivy's sinister transformation, and he had no idea how to address the situation and make a proper plan of attack.

Kid Flash was watching them all, and for once had nothing to say. There was no joke in his arsenal, not witty words of encouragement, he just sat and watched the four of his teammates. He wanted to help them, to say something give them confidence, but he had nothing to say at all. Artemis was directly in front of him, so he couldn't see her at all like he could the others, and that worried him the most. What was she feeling, how was she dealing with this? They had seen there own deaths, which thankfully weren't real, but the deaths they had just saw, were real. Those people weren't coming back, and they were going to try and put the person who killed them behind bars... if they didn't perish in the attempt.

Shaking his head, KId Flash mentally scolded himself, there was no time to think about that, he had Artemis to worry about. Though she had made it very clear she was no damsel in distress and could handle herself. He wouldn't have listened if he wasn't painfully hard in the shower staring at her naked body, but she was refusing to touch him or to be touched until he had heard what she had to say. Again, the girl had some timing. Even after she said it, they both knew he'd keep her safe at all costs. And right now, it seemed he would have to live up to that promise.

They landed in a small clearing and filed out of M'gann's ship. Trees blocked most of the sun, so it was darker than they had expected. Stealth mode was activated and Kid was old to search the area. The now black blur performed a thorough search in all of three seconds, proclaiming they were alone. Aqualad informed them that they would all stay together, musch to the other's relief, Ivy was too dangerous for them to split up into smaller groups if they ran into her. The six of them had a better chance staying together.

Young Justice make their way into the lush forest, sticking closer to one another. Aqualad and Robin stood at the front, weapons at the ready. Miss Martian and Superboy were on either side of them, rigid with fear but willing to jump in a help, while Artemis and Kid Flash guarded the rear.

He could get a god look at the archer now. Artemis had her face drawn tight, she was stiff, and trying desperately to look like the news feed hadn't bothered her. He wished she wouldn't act so tough, but he had to do something. If Artemis stayed like this she'd put herself in harm's way, and he was not going to lose her twice in 24 hours. Kid Flash walked closer to her, grabbing her hand in the process. She glanced nervously at their intertwined hands, and them into his eyes.

"We'll take her down. I promise. Nothing's going to happen to you Beautiful." It wasn't much, but it did cause a slight smile to form on her face. She squeezed his hand and Kid knew the message was received. Sadly, they should've been paying more attention to their surrounding instead of each other. They would've noticed how the foliage seemed to rustle of their own accord, or how the vine seemed to slither after them. Maybe they could've been prepared.

Mutiple roots and vines rushed at the team from all sides, slapping them to the ground. Quivering, they all groaned, trying to stand and face their attacker. No one was in sight, but could hear her chilling voice. "So you're back to kill more of my babies. I WON'T LET YOU!I'll make sure my babies stay safe, and they'll never have to worry about you again. Then we can be happy, my babies and I, it'll be so beautiful. But first, TO DESTROY YOU ALL!" Her voice shifted uncontrollably in volume, further exposing Ivy's madness, her cackling echoed around thin.

Scenry became a living weapon. as vines and roots came began to attack the young heores. Robin flipped to get out of the way while he threw freezing batarang's that crystalized the attacking foliage instantly. Though for every one he freezed, several more took it's place. His acrobatic training helped him evade them, he was only human, and it was taking a toll on him. He hid behind one the still immobile trees, trying to catch his breath. He had to find the center of the attacks, he had to find Ivy and end this before something terrible happened. He looked on as Aqualad usd a water scythe to hack away at the palnts, before being knocked into a tree. His imprint went deep and Robin could hear the sickening crack of his head. By nothing less of a miracle the Atlantean got up and kept fighting.

Miss Martian telepathically shreaded the incoming projectiles, making a safe place around Superboy who ripped the vines and roots that were coming at him until one got past his fists and knocked him into his secret girlfriend. They landed in a heap on top of each other, before scrambling to get up and rejoin the fray. Artmis was shooting exploding freezing, working in tandem with Kid Flash. each one she froze he shattered, using his super speed to augment his strength to completely shater the roots. They were making some progress, though in the grand scheme of things, it was nothing. The Amazon was nothing but a never ending weapon room for Poison Ivy. They should've thought this through better.

The team moved each other, regrouping and trying to find where she was. The forest was alive and out to geth them, Ivy's cackles enveloping them in the hopelessness of the situation. The team wasn't ready for something of this caliber, they need to tip the odds in their favor somehow. They were talking and dodging blows at the same time.

"Guys, we have to do something about this." Robin swiftly ducked to avoid being smacked into the truck of a strangely massive tree.

"No shit Bird Boy, but what! The only thing I can figure is burning the forest to the ground, but then PETA will be all over our asses. So you got anything else." Artemis jumped and flipped to evade multiple roots trying to run her through. "If anyone had any ideas, _please _share!"

"We can't win here, this is Ivy's domian, we need to find her and subdue her to stop this madness." Aqualad, ducked a root aimed at his head. It grazed his cheek, blood drawn.

"Oh really, what was your first clue." Superboy was grunting with effort as he ripped the roots. They strong and he ended up rending the tree from the ground and tossing it away. Roots came from behind a, trying to spear him in the head. Miss Martian let out an enraged screech, disenigrating them beofre they even nhad a chance to get close to him.

"We have to find the source of the echoes." Aqualad's words spurred Kid Flash's idea. 'Find the source.' He sped around, ripping through roots and vines, slowing down only breify to scream at tha top of his lungs.

"Robin you live with a Bat, how do they find food, even though they're blind?" Robin caught on quickly, and Kid was thankful his best friend could read him well enough to finish his thoughts.

"KF you're a genius! We can use the echoes to find Ivy. With her laughing like some crazy bitch we can use the sound waves as they bouce back to the source. The reverb will pinpoint her location. " The Boy Wonder backflipped behind Miss Martian who was keeping the the vines from hitting her and Superboy at any cost. He reached into his utility belt to and pulled out one of his tool, and echoloataion tool. Whe sound hit it and bouced off it could find the dource, they could find Ivy. The green criminal let out a laugh again, that filled the chaotic forest, Robin was ready. The sound waves of her insanity laughter bouced off the echolocation tool. It hummed, taking in the voice and sending out a matching pitch and hitting the spot where Ivy was.

"There!" Robin pointed to a thicket, causing Artmeis to take aim with one of her smog arrows. Thick smoke came pouring out of the thicket, it billowed in grey wisps making coughs come from Ivy's throst. he laughing ceased as did the movement of the forest. Roots and vines fell haphazardly into place, though none of them found there original spot. Pison Ivy stumbled out of the smoke, hacking badly, her shoulders shuddering with the effort. Robin quickly threw a snaring tools at her, the wires wrapping around her legs and forcing them together, and her plastering her arms to her side. Ivy fell to the ground, garing maliciously at the team.

Six shadows loomed down on her, forming a sort of semi circle, though they were more than ten feet away. Aqualad gave the command to call the League, and the Boy Wonder complied. Artemis was staring at her in disgust, she spat at the villainess, venom in her eyes. An empty smile spread across Ivy's face, and she howled again in laughter as she stared right back at Artemis.

"I remember you girly. You have one hell of a kick," She kept giggling insanely." You know why I hate you, YOU'RE A BITCH! NO ONE KICKS **ME **IN THE FACE. NO ONE STOPS **ME** FROM AVENGING MY BABY! _**DIE**!_" They had forgotten, Ivy was still awake she still had controll. All the shile she had been screaming at Artemis she had been aiming a vine straight at her heart. With the last word she sent it forward, and everyone was too shocked to do anything. Everyone except for the Speed Force incarnate.

The world slowed around Wally, the vine still sped toward the blonde even as he initiated his speed. He could see his friend's mouths gaping and contracting in slow motion, no doubt screaming for her to protect herself. He saw Artemis stand there, petrified into stone, standing so still, her eyes wide with fear and acceptance of death. NO, no way was she going to die, not after he finally confessed to her, not after what he had shared. All Kid Flash could see was her, and he ran faster than he ever had, he ran to save her. The vine was almost upon her, a breath away from impaling her when he scooped her in his arms. The vine racked across his back. He could feel the skin yield, the sting of his razoring his muscles and the blood ebbing its way out, but he didn't care... Artemis was safe.

Miss Martian stared at the villain, complete hatred rolling off her form as opposed to her normal sweetness. An eerie green overtook her eyes as she sent a telepathic attack at Poison Ivy, knocking her out. The vine, once again a vine fell. Kid Flash stopped running, put Artemis down and collapsed in a heap. His back hurt and he hoped it wouldn't become infected by the dirt that was surely on the vine. He distantly heard the others asking if he was alright, but they weren't important. He looked her in the eye. Tears were sparkling behind the grey but did not fall, and he could see her warring with herself. He could telll she wanted to call him an idiot to scream him, but she was also grateful he saved her.

"Told you I wouldn't let anything happen to you Beautiful."

**Review please.**


End file.
